Minigry
Minigry, to element gry w FNAF2 i 3. Sterujemy w nich: W - góra, A - lewo, D - prawo, S - dól. Five Night's at Freddy 2 Do minigierek można dostać się po jumpscare (Najczęściej Marionetki) Zawsze sterujemy animatronikiem. SAVETHEM Podczas gry jesteśmy Freddym, a naszym zadaniem jest gonienie Marionetki. Zaczynamy z Części/Servis, lub czasem z biura. Jeśli zaczniemy gonić Marionetkę, to prędzej czy później zapędzimy ją w ślepy róg. Kiedy ją dotkniemy, gra się skończy. Jest jednak możliwość zwiedzania pokoi i mapy. Ale, może to zakończyć się jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego! Gra składa się z 15 pokoi ( 4 pokojów imprez, biura, Części/Servis, sceny, Kącik Nagród , Kącik Zabaw i 4 nieznanych pokoi) na mapie jest 10 stołów, 1 burko, 3 pustych kostiumów, 5 martwych dzieci, 1 pudełko z Marionetką i 1 Mangle (Jak w niego wejdziemy, to gra się wyłączy) Czasami podczas minigry możemy znaleźć Fioletowego mężczyznę, z odznaką na piersi i z jakmś obiektem, wyglądający jak telefon, lub nóż. Kiedy nas dotknie, gra się kończy Give Gifts, Give Life Podczas minigry, gramy Marionetką, a naszym zadaniem jest danie dzieciom prezentów. Za danie 1 prezenta dziecku, dostaniemy 100 punktów. Po rozdaniu wszystkich prezentów, musimy założyć kostiumy Freddy'ego, Chicy, Bonnie'go i Foxy'ego, na 4 martwe dzieci. Podczas robienia tej czynności, można usłyszeć słowa układające się w słowo "Help Them" (z pol. Uratuj ich) Za rozdanie kostiumu dostaniemy 100 punktów. Kiedy zbierzemy 800 punktów, zostaniemy z Jumpscerowani, przez Złotego Freddy'ego i gra się skończy Jednak, na dosłownie pół sekundy, można zobaczyć jeszcze 5 zabite dziecko. Wielu ludzi uważa, że to złoty Freddy Co ciekawe, podczas Jumpscare liczby zmieniają się. Do tej pory, zauważono: "5229", "3121", "6762", "7226" i "9225". Podczas tej gry Marionetka literuje słowo HELPTHEM (Pomóż im). Take Cake to the Children thumb|Animacja Minigry "Take Cake the Childen"W grze gramy Freddy'm, a naszym zadaniem jest rozadnie ciasta 6 dziecią. Za Pizzerią jest płaczące dziecko. Dzieci normalnie są zielone, ale po rozdaniu ciasta, zminią kolor na czerwony. Podczas robienia tej czynności, można usłyszeć słowa składające się w zdanie "Save Him" (Uratuj go) Po rozdaniu wszystkim ciast. Freddy zacznie coraz wolniej chodzić i pokaże się animacja: Do płaczącego dziecka, podjedze samochód, z którego wyjdze fioletowy mężczyzna. Dziecko zacznie coraz bardziej płakać, aż fioletowy mężczyzna go zabije. Wtedy dzicko będzie szare, samochód odjedze i z Jumpscare'uje nas Marionetka, przez co wielu uważa że to dziecko to właśnie Marionetka. Niektórzy mówią że nie sterujemy Freddym animatronikiem tylko jakimś człowiekiem w kostiumie Freddiego dlatego że gra rozgrywa się jeszcze przed tym jak w Freddym została zaklęta dusza dziecka więc gdyby był to animatronik to nie mógłby literować słowa SAVEHIM (Uratuj go). GO, GO, GO! W grze gramy Foxy'm. Naszym zadaniem jest, wejść 3 razy do poju z 5 dziećmi. Za pierwszym i drugim wejściem, dzieci bardzo cieszą się z przybycia Foxy'ego. W pokoju dzieci są famfary. Same dzieciaki są ubrane na zielono. Jednak, przed wejściem za trzecim razem. W lewym, dolnym rogu jest różowy mężczyzna i uśmiecha się do Foxy'ego. W pokoju jest 5 zabitych dzieci. Następuje jumpscare Foxy'ego i gra kończy się. Five Night's at Freddy 3 W FANF3 mamy 2 rodzaje minigier: Po nocne i ukryte. Po nocne uaktywnią się, po przejściu jakieś nocy, a ukryte gdy zrobimy jakąś określoną czynność. Po nocne Noc 1, 2, 3 i 4 Przechodzimy do nich, co 1, 2, 3 i 4 noc. Polegają na tym samym, ale w każdej grze gramy innym animatronikiem. W nocy 1 - Freddy'm W nocy 2 - Bonnie'm W nocy 3 - Chicą W nocy 4 - Foxy'm Musimy dostać się do pokoju z Purple Guy'em. Balloon Boy minigra By dostać się do minigry, trzeba mięć noc 1 i klinąć na plakat Balloon Boy'a w CAM 8. Po tam trawiamy do minigry w której jesteśmy Balloon Boy'em. Musimy zebrać 9 balonów. W naszym pokoju jest 8 balonów. Kiedy zbieżemy 8, pojawi się wyjście. Możemy wyjść z gry przez wyjście, lub wejść w lewą, górną część pokoju/ściany i przez nią przejść. Zaczniemy spadać, dopuki nie upadniemy na samo dno. Kiedy znajdzemy się na samym dnie, to możemy iść w prawo. Po drodze spotkamy 4 płaczące, cieniste wersje Balloon Boy'a i jeden wielki cień. Na samym końcu jest 9 balon, kiedy w niego wejdzemy, to gra się zamknię się i odblokuje się "Mangle Qest" Kidy ukończym "Mangle Quest' idzemy tak samo jak przedtem. Jednak kiedy spadniemy, będziemy musieli skakać po balonach, aż dojdzemy do pokoju z martwym, płaczącym dzieckiem. Kiedy damy mu tort, gra się kończy. Mangle Quest Gdy jesteśmy w minigierce, po 1 nocy, musimy przejść przez pokoje w takiej kolejności: dół, lewo, dół. Dojdzemy do pokoju w którym po lewej stronie jest prawdziwa nazwa minigierki z Balloon Boy'em, a po prawej kombinacja klawiszy (za każdym razem inna, więc można zapisać na kartce). Gdy jesteśmy w nocy 2, musimy przejść do CAM7. Odblokowuje się minigra, w której sterujemy Mangle. Musimy pozbierać wszystkie, jego części. W śerodkowej części minigry goni nas jakiś dzieciak (chyba chce nas rozłożyć), którego musimy unikać. Kiedy pozbieremy wszystkie części, w ostatnim pokoju pojwi się wyjście. Możemy do niego wejść i zakończyć gre, albo wejść w górną, prawą ściane ostaniego pokoju. Wtedy Mangle, przez nią przejdze i zacznie spadniać, aż znajdze się na dnie. Musimy iść w lewo, pomijając po drodze wielki cień Marionetki. Kiedy dojdzemy na koniec, musimy skakać po balonach. Na samej górze jest ciasto, które musimy wziąść. Happy's Day Musimy mieć noc 3, przejść do CAM3 i kliknąć na rysunek Marionetki. W grze sterujemy Marionetka i musimy tam przejść za każdym razem kiedy uratujemy dziecko, przez wręczenie tortu. Po przejściu "Chica Party" musimy wrócić do gry i z powrotem wyjść. Po przejściu "Golden Freddy mingame" musimy wrócić do gry i z powrotem wyjść. Po przejściu "Shadow Bonnie minigame" musimy wrócić do gry i dać tort ostatniemu dziecku. W tedy z marionetki i dzieci spadną maski animatroników, a balony wyfruną ze sali (Symbolizuje, to uwolnienie duszy dzieci i wejście dusz do nieba). Chica Party Podczas minigierki z 2 nocy musimy iść po pokojach w takiej kolejności: dół, lewo, dół. Dojdzemy do pokoju, w którym po lewej stronie są 4 babeczki. W nocy 3, musimy pozbierać: Babeczke z CAM2, babeczke z CAM3, babeczke z CAM4, babeczke z CAM6. Potem gra się odblokowuje. W mnigrze gramy Chicą i musimy pozbierać 4 babeczki. Potem wyjdzemy z minigry. Ale jeszcze gdy jesteśmy w minigrze, możemy zejść w dół. Na dole są 2 płaczące (NIE ZABITE!''') '''dzieci. Musimy wejść w lewy, góry, róg pokoju. Wtedy wejdzemy do pokoju z płaczącym, zabitym dzieckiem. Musimy podejść do niego by wręczyć ciasto. Wtedy gra się konczy Golden Freddy minigame W minigrze po nocy 3, musimy przejść przez pokoje w takiej kolejności: dół, lewo, dół. Dojdzemy do pokoju, w którym po lewej stronie jest kilka numerków (za każdym razem się zmieniają, więc je gdzieś zapiszy) Po przejściu minigry. W naszym biurze musimy klinąć na kafelki (po lewej, od śmietnika) w podanej kolejności i przechodzimy do minigry. W minigrze gramy Golden Freddy'm, koło nie go jest Spring Trap i gramy przed dziećmi. Musimy wejść w dzieci i przejść, przez scene. Potem zaczniemy spadać, pominając 3 pokoje z Spring Trap'em. Gdy spadniemy na samo dno, musimy iść w prawo, pomijając 3 pokoje ze Spring Trap'em. Musimy przejść, przez ściane i dać tort zabitemu, płaczącemu dziecku. Gra kończy się. Shadow Bonnie minigame W minigrze, po nocy 4. Idziemy w dół. Wtedy dojdzemy do pokoju, po której prawej stronie jest Shadow Bonnie. Gra się kończy W nocy 5, musimy kliknąć na Shadow Bonnie'go (lub, jego maskotkę) w naszym burze. Potem przechodzimy do minigry z Golden Freddy'm. Ale, w minigrze sterujemy Shadow Bonnie. Możemy ruszając się, teleportowąć do innych minigier. Musimy dostać się do jednej, dodatkowej, fioletowej minigry. Musimy dać tort ostatniemu dziecku. Gra konczy się. Kategoria:Minigry Minigry Kategoria:Mechanika gry